cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ACWL World Heavyweight Championship
The talk for the "ACWL" World Heavyweight Championship Allan requests that the page gets deleted In my opinion, I don't see the point in having this up in the 1st place. I know whoever did it wanted to shit on the reputation of ACWL, but what's the point in doing that? And CAW Wikia is a NO FLY ZONE for stuff like that. Answer This title has nothing to do with ACWL as its the "ACWL" World Heavyweight Championship and does not have anything to do with Allan's league. The belt was founded on Cawllision 3 and has been defended multiple times. Its a legitimate title and theirs not rule saying their cant be more then one ACWL. This title has nothing to do with Allan's ACWL. Also its a legit World Championship in NAW as of October 20th 2009. - Danneh Look, excuse the cussing and shit, but this needs to be said: WHY are we not allowed to document Bret as ACWL Champion anymore, but that other UWF fed is allowed to put that they now own the NoDQ Championship on NoDQ's page. Hell, you guys even say in the NoDQ CAW article that the one UWF uses is real, and the one NoDQ used in it's last return was fake. The only difference I see in this entire situation is that Aaron Rift isn't here crying, bitching, and complaining unlike Allan Caesar III. How often has that douchebag been sending you guys messages, anyway? It had to have been pretty bad for you guys to go from allowing the Bret shit and even featuring it on the front page and then suddenly outlawing it. You guys need to show some fucking backbone and stop letting Allan push you around. The guy is a lowlife piece of garbage and is a non-entity in CAW now. He's nothing. ACWL is dead and so is his relevance in CAW. In closing: If that UWF NoDQ title shit can be documented on CAW Wiki AND called the real NoDQ title, I really don't see why ours can't, especially when we make it perfectly clear that Bret is not the official ACWL Champion. Either let us document Bret as Fake ACWL Champion or delete the UWF NoDQ Title crap. Fair is fair. ~ Amez --- But For The Record, This page has nothing to do with ACWL, And the "ACWL" World Heavyweight Title is a legitimate World Title in NAW and theirs no rule saying their cant be 2 different ACWL's. Fuck theirs like 20 different FCW's - Danneh. --- Wally's Middleground Okay lets get this over with firstly Allan has never talked with me ever about it. Also there are no ways for him to contact me either since hes been blocked here for a week for flaming. There have only been PM's with Tony PM's with XT Xtreme Tony "Hey look, Allan is making more sense to me about the ACWL page. There should NOT have Bret Micheals be the Unofficial ACWL Champion. From what I see, they should have never done that, and on grounds on hot even being on the page. The CAW Wikia SHOULD be fair, and unbiased, and have no CAW show disrespected." Wally Yes what we shall do is simply just remove it and put it on the Cawlision Pages which i think it is already on. and just put a link up at Called ACWL Non-Canon so everybody is satisfied. Xtreme Tony Yeah. I think that is a Good compromise. And that was simply what I thought of to meet a middle ground. Allan doesn't get upset, since I included it as part of the article and as a comprimise I thought it would be fine to just state that CAWllision matches took place and I even stated a new champion was made.I've even re-edited and said a new Champion was announced in Bret earlier today. I thought this would appeal to everybody, guess I was wrong. To This Page I am saying you are allowed to document Bret Michaels as the "ACWL" Champion but just try and seperate it from Allan's page.. Which is why I will say I find no problem with this page, I know it maybe a bit touchy subject but if it is recognised in NAW it does legitamise it. --Wally Your Friendly Neighbourhood Admin (Talk) 04:21, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Defunct or looking for a new home? This is Biff. I've been trying to figure out something ever since the NAW Roster was moved to Sprote's new fed Pro Wrestling Revolution. I'm already aware that the championship won't be being used in the new league, but what I'm wondering is what the fate is of the said title. Will it be never be used again, or am I still the current champion and just waiting for another fed to adopt it again? I just think it would be a real shame to see a title of such prestige to be killed off like that. Ive also stated that if NAW would end or the ACWL title would not be in NAW anymore, Id still have control as Allan gave the rights to the title to me. Im undecided on what I plan on doing it. I had one idea but that got thrown out. -DJack NEVER give it away. The fact that Allan actually gave NAW the belt was crazy and unexpected as is. Even if you don't use it in another fed, keep it around as a momento. Use it as a standalone title or something. ~ Amez Oh id never give away the title, Like you pretty much said, Allan giving NAW the belt was crazy. I dont wanna toss it to someone else, Its like my most prestigious World Title and yet Ive never even won it haha. -Djack